


Polymorph

by Measured_Words



Category: Diablotin
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Genderswap, Magic, Vaginal Sex, polymorph
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-16
Updated: 2011-04-16
Packaged: 2017-10-18 04:32:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/185028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured_Words/pseuds/Measured_Words
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p><a href="http://wiki.rocksfall.org/rocksfallwiki/Diablotin_2">What is Diablotin, you ask?</a></p><p>(Okay you probably don't, but just in case ;)</p></blockquote>





	Polymorph

Strangely enough, it had been Pavo’s suggestion. She didn’t see him as often as some of her other friends, and they weren’t as close, but they did have some things in common that the others never could really quite grasp. They’d got talking about children – with his marriage to Antenia, his situation was a little different. But still.

“There’s spells for that,” he said. “For, ah, changing your shape.” He hadn’t expounded on the idea, but it had stuck with her.

Eventually, she’d mentioned it to Althea, who’d been all too keen.

“It could work… It could be fun!” She’d maintained a saucy smirk throughout the rest of the conversation – mostly Tristaine’s own protestation that it was only theoretical, and they had no idea whether or not it was even possible. “You should ask Loch,” she’d retorted. “*I* could ask Loch…”

The empress had asked him herself, eventually. Althea had kept up the pressure – She’d got a strap-on for them to try out to start. Tristaine hadn’t had much interest in that either, as she’d never had any desire to be taken by a man. Her lover was a different matter, and she had to admit that she liked the way Althea writhed and bucked beneath her – and the way it was always *her* name on the other woman’s lips when she came. The contraption gave her some pleasure, but there was something a little artificial about it. She realized before she ever requested the scroll that it had been the whole point of the exercise. She was shy to admit it, but she was starting to look forward to the experience.

It was possible, Loch told her, that it could work. He found them what they needed, too – a wand listed in the inventory of the Imperial treasury. The Chief Sorcerer wasn’t ribald about the affair, as Boden or some of her other friends would surely have been if they’d known, which she appreciated along with his discretion. He gave Althea the wand and its command word, as she had a better chance of making it work, and never asked about it again.

So empowered, her lover insisted on a trial run. “To make sure you’re comfortable with it,” she said, though the gleam in her eyes told a different story.

In the end, that was partly why she’d agreed. Althea wasn’t in the peak of her fertility, but there was always a chance she could still conceive… And it was a new way to experience that tally, sexy, curvy, yielding, body, and drive her lover wild.

And here they were, cloistered in their suite at the palace. Althea was toying with the wand, running a finger along its length playfully as she lounged in their large bed in a blue silk slip and, Tristaine was sure, nothing else. Her nipples were already hard, silhouetted against the fabric. She was probably wet between her legs too.

Tristaine was naked – she figured it would be easier that way – and sitting just on the edge.

“Are you ready? Ready to fuck me with a nice big cock, and shoot your cum inside me and make lots of beautiful babies?” She leaned forward on one arm, raising the wand with the other and showing off the view down her dress. Locks of black hair, pinned just back out of her face, spilled down her back and shoulders.

“Yes,” she breathed, moving forward as she was beckoned, and drawing the other woman in to a deep kiss. When they both came up for air, Althea whispered the command word, moving in for another kiss and resting her hand on the empress’s thigh as the magic ran its course.

It was a warm feeling, and the kissing helped mitigate the strangeness of the transformation. She felt a little stronger, maybe a little taller. Her hands felt bigger, and her balance felt different without the familiar weight of her breasts on her chest. Of course, that wasn’t the biggest difference. Althea was running her fingers up a much hairier leg towards the cock, her cock, already stiffening from excitement. In some ways it wasn’t so different – the almost pulsing tingle of rushing blood was similar to the usual twinges of arousal, only everything was inside out. She felt more exposed. When Althea ran her fingers just lightly along her shaft, she gasped, and twitched.

“How does it feel?”

“Strange… but good strange.”

“How about this?” She took the member in hand, stroking lightly and slowly, teasing with a finger over the pink head.

It wasn’t as sensitive as her clit, maybe, but there was just so much more of it. She just nodded and, refusing to be completely passive, cupped one of Althea’s tits. She circled her nipple through the soft silk, causing her lover to moan in turn as their lips met again. Her cock, she was surprised to find, got even harder, and she could feel a pleasant urgent pressure building just below, in her balls. As she slid her knees apart a little more to give Althea better access, she accepted that she felt absolutely deliciously wicked.

Being engulfed by her dark-haired beauty’s mouth was different than having it pushed up against her wet pussy, but it was still exhilarating. Althea was on all fours, and Tristaine ran a hand down along her back, winding her fingers into the soft fabric as she hitched up the dress to expose her perfect ass. She gave it a light slap – enough to sting pleasantly without breaking the rhythm of lips and tongue. The pressure in her balls was building more, and despite the somewhat disconcerting thoughts about the advanced cock-sucking skills being demonstrated by woman she considered her wife, she was worried she might lose control. Another, harder smack, and Althea groaned and climbed in to her lap. Blue silk spilled around their thighs, and Tristaine could feel the heat of her through it. She reached down, rubbing her lover first through her dress, wetness staining it a darker hue, then pushing aside the damp silk and pushing in to her with a thick finger.

“I want to fuck you. I want to feel you writhe as you come from me fucking you with this big cock.”

They fell together, Tristaine on top. She was taller – tall enough to kiss Althea easily while she continued to finger her pussy, her cock pressing in to the other woman’s thigh.

“I’ll come for you, and come and come until you burst inside me…. But first I want to see you touch it.”

“Like this?” She withdrew her hand slowly from Althea’s cunt, being sure to press hard enough against her g-spot so that her lover bucked her hips in response. The empress took hold of her cock, kneeling again between the other woman’s thighs. Her member was still slick with spit, her hand with Althea’s juices. The wetness made her hand glide more easily along her length – it was different from when someone else was doing it, but it felt very good. Some physical instinct helped her find just where and how to touch herself. The cock was big, too, though not so much so that she couldn’t contain it all with both of her larger hands. “I like the feel of your pussy slick on me.”

Althea smiled hungrily, hiking up her skirt and continuing where the empress had left off, dipping in to her own slit with long thin fingers. “Put it inside me, Tristaine. Take me like a man.”

She guided her towards her slit, spreading her legs wider and arching her back. Tristaine knew the inside of her cunt very well – had felt that soft velvety pressure around her fingers countless times – but it had felt nothing like this before. Her breath caught in her back of her throat as she pushed in, burying herself as deep as she dared.

“Oh gods!”

“Yes, that’s it, more…”

Pulling back was just as nice, and they knew each other well enough to fall into a rhythm quickly despite the novelty of their specific situation. They fucked with their eyes open, watching each over’s reaction. Althea ran her hands down her chest, dragging her nails through the hair there, flicking a nipple. It wasn’t the same, but it still gave her a pleasant twinge. Their breath was becoming more and more ragged, but Tristaine was determined to hold out as long as she could. Soon the spasms she’d been craving came, as Althea’s pleasure peaked with a cry, velvety hot and tight and squeezing so wonderfully. It urged her on, desperate for her own release. The pressure she’d felt before was almost unbearable, and it broke through her in a single high-cresting wave. A few lesser aftershocks and it was over for her. She pushed in a few more times before her cock started to soften, but then collapsed into Althea’s arms.

They lay there for a little while, skin on sweat-soaked silk, holding each other. Tristaine could feel the magic start to fade, and pulled herself in closer to her lover as she regained her own shape, tits heavy, pussy wet. She smiled up at Althea.

“I hope,” she said as she lay her head against her chest, “that you want a lot of children.”

**Author's Note:**

> [What is Diablotin, you ask?](http://wiki.rocksfall.org/rocksfallwiki/Diablotin_2)
> 
> (Okay you probably don't, but just in case ;)


End file.
